


Airplay Of Our Version Of Events

by hunnybunny



Category: Swimming RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, BDSM, Bets & Wagers, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Closeted Character, Competition, Corporal Punishment, Cuddling & Snuggling, Developing Relationship, Discipline, Dom Michael, Dom/sub, Domestic Discipline, Emotional Constipation, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sex, Established Relationship, Falling In Love, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, Light Bondage, M/M, News Media, Punishment, Racing, Rimming, Spanking, Swimming, sub Ryan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 04:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7920091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunnybunny/pseuds/hunnybunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starting something is always easier than living in it. Especially when that something is the most high profile gay relationship involving the two most decorated Olympians of all time. Add in the fact that their relationship is less than conventional and you have a recipe for the best cover-up in the history of US swimming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Airplay Of Our Version Of Events

**Author's Note:**

> After the great response to my first Phlochte fic I decided to make this a full chaptered story and I've got high hopes for it!
> 
> PLEASE READ TAGS!  
> Tags and character listing is subject to change because this story is not completely written yet. 
> 
> The title is from Emeli Sande's "Read All About It (Pt. III)"
> 
> Thank you for even giving this fic a chance!

When the 2010 Nationals came around Ryan was more ready that he had ever been. Michael Phelps had swept Beijing and became America's golden boy with his record-shattering performance. And like most of their swimming careers, Ryan was left in the dust. Not this time, though! The 100m free didn’t go as planned when Adrian snuck ahead and Phelps out-touched him in the 200m free. The 200m back win made up for those two, though. Going into the 200m IM Ryan was ready! The echo of those back slaps coming from the starting block next to him made Ryan’s gut clench. When that whistle blew, Ryan flung himself into the air. He swam as hard as he could, slicing through the water and forcing himself to push harder. When his hand hit that wall, he couldn’t get his goggles and cap off fast enough. He had been so busy swimming he hadn’t even realized where anyone else in the pool was.

“Holy shit.”

His eyes couldn’t believe listings lit up in yellow on the scoreboard. He closed his eyes and panted. For the first time, he had out-touched the golden boy in a meet that mattered. Emotion welled up inside of Ryan until he felt like screaming would be the only thing that kept him from exploding or suffocating or just collapsing. A hand grabbed Ryan’s with a tight squeeze and the sensation disappeared.

“Great swim, man!”

It was Phelps.

“Thanks, bro.”

They hung on the lane lines side-by-side trying to catch their breaths, their hands still grasped tightly. The medal stand brought back the suffocating feeling. The gold felt like it weighed more than any other medal he had received, but he knew his mind was playing tricks on him. He waved Michael and Tyler Clary up to the top of the podium for the photo op. Michael’s hand rested on Ryan’s shoulder squeezing again. There was something about the squeeze of Michael’s dinner plate sized hands that made Ryan’s muscles loosen and nerve settle. Ryan had always felt a little tingle around Michael that was unexplainable, but this feeling was new. The three of them smiled wide

“Next time I’m touching first, Doggy!” Michael chuckled as he started towards the locker room.

Ryan lined up for the 400m IM medals staring at the doors to the locker rooms. Ryan’s curiosity for Michael and the reactions that came with him were starting to mount. After the medals, Ryan looked everywhere for Michael without any luck. Ryan had Michael’s number, and he could have just called or texted, but he didn’t. It didn’t feel like a conversation Ryan could have without looking at Michael’s face.

For a week and a half, Ryan kept a blank message to Michael opened. Until the Pan Pacific Championships flung the two of them together again. The first night was an unofficial get together for all the swimmers. It wasn’t much of a party, but more like a reunion. The older guys reminisced about past years while the newbies stood in small groups looking equally terrified and excited. Ryan stood with Tyler and Cullen Jones just watching while Michael made his way through the crowd with Allison Schmitt at his side. The veterans stopped Michael to shake his hand or pull him into a hug while the newbies stared in awe. Ryan couldn’t believe that the gangly ball of awkward with ears too big for his face that he had known for years was being looked at like a god. Ryan tracked Michael through the party completely ignoring everyone else. To the others, Michael looked calm, cool and collected, but Ryan could see his hands clench every once and a while. Ryan knew Michael’s tells like how he would tug on his right earlobe whenever someone started gushing about how amazing Beijing was. It was usually a couple of seconds after the Olympics got brought up that Michael would excuse himself. Cullen smacked Ryan upside the back of the head.

“Ow! What the fuck was that for?”

“I asked if you’re going to make a move on that Aussie chick who’s been staring at you all night.”

“Nah. All yours.”

Cullen cuffed Ryan again for good measure before making his way towards the girl in question. Ryan held a firm belief that sex before a meet hyped you up instead of slowed you down, but he just wasn’t feeling it tonight.

“Doggy!”

Michael wrapped his freakishly long arms around Ryan squeezing while Ryan could do nothing but stand there. The hug lasted longer than normal and when he was released Ryan felt a bit light headed.

“You’re not in the heats for the 200IM.”

Michael shrugged and gave Ryan a smile.

“Thought I’d focus on my fly.”

A little hit of adrenaline zinged through Ryan’s body. He didn’t know why but he just had to keep poking this bear.

“You scared, Mikey? Big bad Phelps gets beat once and gives up? You’re losing your touch, Golden Boy.”

Michael’s face fell.

“I want to focus on the fly,” Michael repeated looking at Ryan like he had ingested a little too much chlorine.

“You just don’t want to get embarrassed again.”

“Ryan—“

“It’s best you’re not swimming the IM. I don’t think your ego could handle another silver in the same month.”

Michael looked furious, but Ryan just couldn’t stop now.

“I think you’re the one with the ego problem, Ryan.”

“I’m not the one who dropped out of a race just because there’s someone better on the team now. Poor little Mikey’s sad he got beat.”

“That’s it. Hotel pool. Now.”

The feeling similar to drunkenness pumped through Ryan’s veins without a drop of alcohol passing his lips.

“Let’s go.”

Michael led the way down to the front desk. It was after regular pool hours, but with charming smiles from both of them, the concierge was opening the doors. Once on the deck Michael pulled off his shirt and slipped his belt free. Ryan followed suit. They both stood in just their boxer briefs.

Michael looked from the water to Ryan and back to the water again, “Pool’s about 25m, right? 200IM.”

Ryan nodded and slipped into the water of the shallow end watching as Michael lowered himself in too.

“So what are we swimming for, Mike?”

Michael hesitated for a moment.

“Winner gets a blowjob from the loser.”

All air exited Ryan’s lungs. Michael looked as if he was ready to either pass the comment off as a joke or put his strokes where his words were.

It took Ryan a minute to get his mouth to work before he squeaked out the word “deal”. 

Ryan prayed his voice came out steady, but he knew it was higher than usual. Michael put one hand on the wall and slipped his feet up ready to start. Ryan copied and looked over.

“You want to count or should I?”

“3, 2, 1.”

Ryan pushed off the wall hard and fell right into his butterfly. He tried to keep his eyes closed as much as possible but every breath he looked over to see Michael. They were pretty much trading the lead every other stroke until the freestyle. Michael established a lead the last lap to the point where there was no denying who won. Ryan tapped the wall more out of habit than anything. Michael stood up and wiggled his eyebrows at Ryan.

“My room or yours?”

“Wait, you were serious?”

“Very. C’mon, Ryan, you owe me my victory prize.”

The elevator ride up to Michael’s room was silent and a bit awkward. Ryan was torn between wanting to run back to his room and wanting to jump Michael’s bones. On the way down the hall, they passed Ryan’s room, but Ryan just kept going. He figured he had nothing to lose by finding out why his body seemed to crave Michael’s touch. Once inside Michael dropped his clothes on the floor and flung the towel towards the bathroom. His cock was outlined in the still damp briefs. It’s not like Ryan hadn’t seen at the very least an outline of Michael’s cock before, Speedos as perpetually horny teenagers lead to the occasional glimpses. Ryan dropped his clothes and towel too, but he felt rooted to the floor. Sex was usually fantastic for Ryan, but this was Michael fucking Phelps, and everything felt different. Michael stepped closer to Ryan looking nervous.

“Ry, if you’re not into this it’s cool. You can just walk away, and we won’t talk about it again. I thought you were into it. Sorry, bro.”

Michael looked disappointed as he turned to grab clothing from his suitcase.

“Hey, Mike?”

“Yeah?”

“Don’t.”

“Yeah?”

They both started for each other meeting in the middle of the room. Their lips met before their hands had even found each other. Ryan dug his nails into Michael’s back making him hiss and pull back.

“No marks, Ry.”

Ryan put on a pout pushing his bottom out. It would have been almost funny if Michael didn’t want to bite that lip so badly.

“Yes marks, Mikey.”

Ryan dug his nails deeper and dragged upwards leaving dark red lines behind. Michael grabbed onto Ryan’s wrist in a tight grip yanking both hands away from his back. Ryan froze. He had always been the one in charge when it came to sex, but the intensity in Michael's eyes made him want to give up control. A strong urge to just drop to his knees flooded Ryan's system with embarrassment and arousal. Michael wasn't asking for power; he was taking it.

“I won. We’re playing by my rules, Ryan.”

Michael let go of Ryan’s wrists and quickly yanked down Ryan’s underwear. Ryan went to do the same to Michael, but his wrists were grabbed again. Michael leaned forward until they were sharing the same breath. Their sudden proximity was so intense Ryan felt a shiver travel up his spine.

“Put your hands behind your back and keep them there. Understand?”

Ryan nodded and clasped his hands together.

“Yes, Sir.”

Both of their eyes widened in surprise. Michael recovered first and kissed Ryan again. There was an uncomfortable level teeth involved his time. Michael wrapped a hand around the back of Ryan’s neck and dragged him towards the chair in the corner. Despite Ryan stumbling like a baby deer they made it across the room, and Michael dropped down into the armchair, spreading his legs wide.

“On your knees, Ryan.”

Ryan knelt down on the carpet. Michael dragged Ryan forward by the hair. It hurt, but at the same time, Ryan's dick was twitching. 

“This would work better without your boxers.”

Michael lifted off the chair just enough to slip them down and off. Ryan immediately leaned forward taking the head into his mouth and tonguing at the slit.

“Don’t you dare fucking tease me!”

Ryan's lips sunk sucking hard. Every little whimper and growl that came out of Michael’s mouth made Ryan try to go deeper. He got about halfway down before his gag reflex objected. Ryan pulled up, caught his breath and tried again. Michael wound a hand Ryan’s hair and clawed at the arm of the chair in the other. He had to actively try not to fuck up into Ryan’s wet, perfect mouth. It took Ryan almost ten minutes until he was able to relax his throat enough to get down to the base of Michael’s cock.

“Such a good boy for me.”

Ryan moaned sliding back up to the tip before sucking back down. Ryan pulled off letting a trail of spit and precum keep his lips connected to Michael’s cock.

“Please, Sir, cum in my mouth. Wanna taste you.”

Michael sharply inhaled when Ryan licked at the head keeping his eyes locked on Michael’s.

“What did I say about teasing?”

Ryan smiled and went back to sucking, massaging his tongue into the underside. Michael hadn’t been able to get off on just a blowjob since he was a teenager, but he could feel his balls getting ready to shoot.

“Fuck! Swallow every drop!”

A growl echoed through the room as Michael came down Ryan’s throat. Michael kept his hand in Ryan’s hair through the aftershocks making him stay down until the last spurt. When Michael finally let go of Ryan’s hair, his entire scalp felt sore. Ryan couldn’t keep his hands away anymore; he grabbed his cock.

“I thought I told you to keep your hands behind your back.”

Ryan whimpered pitifully. His cock was starting to hurt with how hard he was.

“That’s not fair! You got to cum!”

Ryan’s hand gave a single stroke.

“Put your hand behind your back, Ryan, or I’ll make sure you don’t cum tonight.”

Ryan’s hand shot off his cock. The tone of Michael's voice didn't leave any room for disobedience.

“Does that mean you’re going to blow me now?”

“On all fours on the bed.”

Ryan raised an eyebrow suspiciously, but slowly stood up and made his way over. He crawled into the center of the bed and looked over his shoulder. Michael stayed seated in the chair just watching Ryan get into position.

“Are you just going to stare all night?”

“No. Put your shoulders down and grab the headboard.”

Ryan got into position and wrapped his fingers around the slats of the headboard tightly. He could hear the rustling as Michael grabbed an old racing suit from his pile of clothes and climbed onto the bed. He crawled up to the top near Ryan’s hands and tied the slightly stretchy material around one wrist then looped the suit through the headboard and tied the other.

“Mike?”

“Do you want to stop?”

“No.”

“If you do just say ‘lane line,' okay?”

“Got it.”

Michael got up and crawled away until he was between Ryan’s legs. He put his hands on Ryan’s hips lifting them just a little bit more.

“Arch your back and don’t move.”

Ryan pushed his ass up as far as he could.

“Please, Sir!”

Michael slid his hands up Ryan’s legs until he had an ass cheek in each. Ryan wiggled his butt trying to push back.

“Stop moving, Ryan!” Michael growled landing a hard slap on each cheek.

“OW!”

“Do it again and you’ll earn an actual spanking. Got it?”

Ryan’s entire face turned bright red. He could feel the bead of precum that dribbled from his cock. Michael smacked both cheeks again.

“Oh god!”

“I asked you a question, Ryan. Answer me.”

“Yes, Sir! I get it!”

“Good boy.”

Something about those words made Ryan’s throat go dry and his heart pound against his rib cage.

“I’ve been waiting to do this for a long time.”

Michael spread Ryan’s cheeks and bent down licking a fat stripe up the crack. Ryan's scream was only slightly muffled by the bedding as he gripped the headboard until his knuckles turned white. After one more long lick Michael went to town digging his tongue into Ryan’s hole.

“Oh fuck! Fuck, Mike! Yeah!”

Ryan couldn’t even think of words to describe the sensation. His entire body wanted to buck and squirm, but he attempted to stay still. He wanted to be a good boy for Michael, but his body had other ideas.

“More, Mike! Please, Sir!”

Michael smiled and leaned back on his heels.

“You’re so fucking tight. Ever let anyone back here, Ry?”

Ryan shook his head and burrowed his face into the sheets. Michael leaned down to kiss Ryan’s hole before spitting on it. He used his middle finger to massage the muscle before pushing in just the tip. It was new, but it didn’t hurt. It just felt weird. Michael pushed in further crooking his finger into Ryan’s prostate, and his body jolted forward instinctively.

“What did I tell you?”

“I’m couldn't help it!”

Ryan instantly moved back into his same position trying to look back.

“What did I say was going to happen if you moved again, Ry?”

“You—uum—you said you would—that you were going to s-s-spank me?”

“I am going to.”

Michael placed his left hand on the small of Ryan’s back and raised his right letting it fall. He let it smack down, switching between the right and the left. Ryan began whimpering when his cheeks started turning bright pink. By the time his cheeks were red Ryan was biting down on the sheets to try and quiet his whines of pain. No matter how much it hurt though Ryan’s cock was throbbing. The pain had an edge of pleasure, but the dominance Michael was displaying felt even better.

“You gonna be a good boy for me?”

Ryan nodded and mumbled his answer into the sheets. Michael reached forward grabbing Ryan’s hair and pulling his face up.

“I didn’t hear you, Ry.”

“Yes, Sir! I’ll be your good boy! I promise.”

Michael smiled and ran his fingers through Ryan’s scalp scratching gently. He spat on Ryan’s hole again and pressed his middle finger back in going straight for the prostate. Ryan was ready this time and locked his muscles. Ryan re-buried his face and started whimpering again. He felt like his skin was on fire, and his balls began to hurt. Michael added more spit and another finger.

“You’re going to cum for me, Ry, without me even touching your cock.”

“YES!”

Michael leaned down tonguing and sucking at Ryan’s rim. Then it hit him harder than any spank Michael had delivered. Ryan was cumming. His back bowed, and he let out a silent scream into the bed. When Ryan felt like every single drop was gone from his balls, he realized was shaking. Michael moved quickly untying the bathing suit and throwing it on the floor. With careful movements, he sat down gently pulling Ryan closer.

“You’re so beautiful. So perfect. You did so well.”

Ryan felt like his entire being had been wiped blank. For one moment everything was bright and electric and perfect, but now Ryan just felt messy and dark. Michael dragged Ryan into his lap and wrapped his arms around Ryan’s waist. Ryan wasn’t physically cold, but somehow Michael’s body heat felt like defroster. He couldn’t figure out why or how but Ryan felt like he was being held together to keep from shattering to pieces. Michael kept whispering praise and compliments. Michael kept Ryan wrapped up tight until the world starting falling back into place. The surface pain was gone, but the ache was setting in. Ryan kind of liked it.

“How are you feeling?”

“I’m okay. Tired.”

Michael nodded and struggled to get the blankets on top of both of them without disturbing Ryan too much After a minute he had them both tucked in. Logically Ryan knew this should be weird. He had just basically had sex with one of his best friends, and now they were snuggled together like it had meant something. He wanted it to mean something, but his brain told him it didn’t. Pan Pacifics would pass, and Michael would go back to Baltimore while Ryan returned to Gainesville. Michael flipped the lights off and wrapped his arms back around Ryan’s waist. The wondering stopped, and his muscles relaxed.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? Thoughts, suggestions, comments, concerns? I love to read what my readers have to say and it really does encourage me to write more often.
> 
> Thank you for reading and hopefully I'll be able to keep a semi-reasonable update schedule!


End file.
